Pokemon dream quest
by Glitterstone
Summary: When Ash, Dawn, Brock and their new friend Kimiko are sent to the Pocket world their pokemon become young again. Ash must now win the dream league in order to return home. Can he win the league? Contains language but i censored the really foul stuff.


Pokemon: Dream quest episode 1

A fanfic I created. I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Animal crossing the movie, Card Captors or Keroro Gunsou. Just my fan Pokemon and characters. Ok so the main story line is that a 10 year old girl named Kimiko begins her Pokemon journey. Her home town is Twin-Leaf town and one day her life is turned upside down. Plus this is set in the future before returning to the past and some of the events that have happened remain the same except the evolutions of Aipom, Ambipom's release, Swinub and the others that have evolved and before the trade. Enjoy

Episode 1: Living in the past

The alarm went of at 7:00 am. Kimiko whacked her hand on it and opened her amethyst coloured eyes. She jumped out of bed and stretched while her black hair blew in the wind from her open window. She then petted her pet Pokemon cat Glameow. "Morning to you to Glameow." She told the cat. Kimiko got dressed in a pair of baggy pants, black top, red head band, blackish blue boots and pink sweat band on one wrist. Kimiko jumped down the stairs and landed on her butt. She giggled lightly and rubbed it to stop the pain. "Morning Kimiko." Her mum shouted from the kitchen. Kimiko ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Ready to begin your Pokemon adventure?" Her mum asked. "I sure am." Kimiko replied.

After breakfast she leaped onto her bike with her Pokemon trainer pass in one hand. Along the way she met Ash Ketchum, Dawn, and Brock. "Hey guys." Kimiko shouted. "Hey Kimiko." Ash replied. Dawn was 10 years old and all the Pokemon the trio had were now fully grown up. "I'm entering the aura league!" Ash explained "That's so great!" Kimiko shouted. But as they continued to the lab Ambipom's ears twitched. "What's wrong Ambipom?" Dawn asked. "Ambi….." Ambipom replied before running to a sparkle in the ground. She pulled it out and it was revealed to be a pendant with a red gem in the middle and four yellow stars around it.

"What is this?" Dawn asked. "AH! I'M LATE TO GET MY POKEMON!" Kimiko shouted and legged it for the lab. Ash, Dawn, Brock and the Pokemon followed the panting girl. When they made it to the lab they saw Professor Leaf. "Hello Kimiko. Ready to pick your starter Pokemon?" She asked. "I sure am!" Kimiko replied. In front of her were the three starter Pokemon of the Aura league. Burnpail, the Frog-fish Pokemon (Water type.), Felixa, the cat Pokemon (Fire type) and Asamil, the vine Pokemon (Grass type). "Which one would you like?" Leaf asked. "That's an easy one Professor Leaf. Burnpail." Kimiko replied. "Burnpail. Burn burn." Burnpail cheered happily while Felixa simply licked his paw and Asamil fell over in depression because he really wanted to be picked.

"Okay then. Here's Burnpail's pokeball. You'll also need five more of these and your pokedex." Leaf explained while holding her six pokeballs and a green rectangle shaped Pokedex with the additional features. "Oh. I almost forgot. Ash, Dawn, Professor Oak asked me to give you these." Leaf told Ash and Dawn while handing them a red and pink pokedex.

"Let's see now." Ash remarked while scanning Burnpail. "Burnpail. The frog fish Pokemon. The antennas on its head wiggle when it senses danger and it also uses them to show emotions and its webbed skin protects it form getting too hot." The Pokedex said in a ten year old kid voice. Burnpail noticed the pendant and went to touch it. But when Ambipom moved it away she accidentally pressed the gem and it glowed in a pink light.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kimiko asked after she recalled Burnpail into her pokeball. Before anyone could response they were sucked into the light. As that happened a few things happened. They awoke in a new world alongside two people. Ash woke up and saw a small long tail Pokemon sleeping on his stomach. Ash saw the pendant. "Ambipom? What happened to you?" Ash asked. Dawn woke up and also saw Ambipom in her……well…. New form. Brock woke up and gasped. "Holy crap! Ambipom….You're a……" Brock stated.

"I'm a what?" She asked after waking up. "Whoa! Ambipom. Is that you?!" Pikachu shouted. "Yeah…why?" she asked. "Because….Ummm." Dawn started. "You're not really a…..You're more of a …" Ash finished before shuting up "What? What's wrong with you guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have one tail or something?" Ambipom asked "Erm…Yeah. You do have one tail…Because…You're not an Ambipom anymore. You're an Aipom again and…." Ash stuttered. "Heehee. I'm an Aipom again…Wait…I'M A WHAT?!" Ambipom shouted before Dawn began handing the purple monkey a mirror. "Take a look yourself." Dawn told her.

Ambipom did look and then she gasped in horror as she saw her new form. Although the sparkling bright eyes were the same as they were as Ambipom everything else had changed to her Aipom form again. "AHHHH! I'M AN AIPOM AGAIN! HOLY S***!" She shouted. The others look at themselves. Lopunny was a Buneary, Flotazel was a Buizel, Infernape was a Chimchar and so on. "How did this happen and why am I with Dawn?" Buizel asked. "Don't ask me." Piplup replied. Aipom was still shocked. Ash however hugged the long tail. "That means you're my Pokemon again." Ash remarked while blushing

Aipom smiled widely. He was right. She was Ash's Pokemon again. Then a bright light surrounded them and the two people and they were taken to a castle. When the light faded they were staring at a Gardevoir and a Gallade. "We are the king and queen of the Pocket world. This is a world where Pokemon live together in harmony and play together." Gardevoir explained. "That pendant you found Aipom contains powerful magic." Gallade told the purple monkey.

"So how do we return home?" Kimiko asked as the two people woke up. "May, Tracy! Is it really you two?" Ash asked. "It sure is ash." The brunette girl replied. Tracy and May saw Aipom. "Wasn't she an Ambipom?" May asked. "Yes but she turned back into an Aipom." Ash replied. "Anyway…….To return home you must win the 8 gym battles found here and win the dream league." Gardevoir finally explained. Ash was confused at first but them he smiled. "You got it! May, Tracy do you want to come with us?" Ash asked.

After Tracy and Aipom got to know each other and met Kimiko the gang decided to team up with May and Tracy to win the 8 gym battles and win the dream league.

"Good luck kids and don't forget. If you need our help just send a dream bubble from the pendant." Gallade told them. Everyone began leaving. "Oh and Aipom…….." Gardevoir began which made the long tail stop dead in her tracks. "Yeah?" Aipom asked in a confused tone. "Use that pendant wisely and don't let it fall into the wrong hands." Gardevoir finished. "I won't Queen Gardevoir, don't worry." Aipom replied confidently and ran out of the castle to catch up with the others who had recalled their Pokemon.

To be continued……


End file.
